


Holy Grail War AU shorts

by TheSinner11979



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, Holy Grail War (Fate), Holy Grail War AU, fate au
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:07:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21767329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSinner11979/pseuds/TheSinner11979
Summary: Đây là các mẩu truyện ngắn có liên quan, hoặc không liên quan đến nhau về Holy Grail War AU với các nhân vật thuộc về bộ anime Little Witch Academia của Trigger và bối cảnh từ series Fate của Type-Moon. AU được tạo nên bởi các thành viên trong GeiSquad.AU có sử dụng ngôn ngữ nặng nề và nội dung nặng nề, mọi người vui lòng cân nhắc trước khi xem.Thông tin chi tiết về LWA Holy Grail War AU: docs. google.com/document/d/1WHEs9ApSVXVZ_K6mM_BLplWe6eF3oDdv2nblJZEjFqU/edit#Do đây không phải là series chính thống của mình và AU này có hơi quá phức tạp dông dài nên mình chỉ viết các mẫu truyện ngắn ngắn của từng phân cảnh và đặt tên để mọi người có thể nhận biết được. Nếu mọi người mong chờ một serires có tiến độ và chất lượng ổn định xin hãy xem qua Fish n Chips Burger của mình :3
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Amanda O'Neill, Ursula Callistis | Chariot du Nord & Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, Ursula Callistis | Chariot du Nord/Croix Meridies
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue

Cuộc chiến Chén Thánh lần thứ 13 đã đến gần, đây là cuộc chiến của thế hệ trẻ, thế hệ tương lai từ các gia tộc pháp sư lớn.

Tuy nhiên, Atsuko Kagari, một người không có huyết thống tên tuổi gì trong giới pháp sư và chỉ có thể sử dụng pháp thuật để thực hiện vài trò ảo thuật nhăng nhít, lại sở hữu một vật tích có thể triệu hồi anh linh huyền thoại được mệnh danh là nữ hoàng chiến thắng trong cuộc chiến Chén Thánh, Chariot du Nord. Atsuko Kagari vốn đã hâm mộ vị anh linh với mái tóc và đôi mắt đỏ rực lửa này từ lâu nên mới có ý định tham gia vào cuộc chiến Chén Thánh lần thứ 13 để được diện kiến Chariot.

Những tưởng mọi chuyện sẽ êm xuôi tốt đẹp, nhưng Servant mà Akko triệu hồi được lại là một Caster mang tên Ursula Callistis.

Không thể gặp được người mình hằng mong muốn, Akko quyết tâm giành chiến thắng trong cuộc chiến Chén Thánh để có thể gặp được Chariot du Nord. Trớ trêu thay, ngay cả những phép thuật cơ bản nhất Akko cũng chẳng biết và phải nhờ đến chính Servant của mình chỉ dạy cho. Liệu Akko và Servant của mình có thể chiến thắng các Master dày dạn kinh nghiệm cùng với phép thuật đại tài khác hay không?


	2. The Unknown Heroic Spirit

Nào, thời khắc định mệnh đã điểm.

Amanda O'Neill bắt đầu đọc câu thần chú mà cô đã học thuộc làu và kích hoạt ma thuật của mình. Cô đã hoàn tất việc vẽ vòng tròn triệu hồi và chuẩn bị các dụng cụ cần thiết từ hai giờ đồng hồ trước.

Một luồng sáng bắt đầu lóe lên, cả căn phòng được sắc màu của ma thuật chiếu sáng rực rỡ. Những tia sét đủ màu sắc như những dải cầu vồng phóng lên từ dưới sàn. Amanda nhắm mắt lại, miệng vẫn tiếp tục đọc câu thần chú triệu hồi, cô có thể cảm nhận được cả tòa nhà như đang lắc lư theo từng nhịp chớp của những tia sét kia.

Thật phấn khích làm sao, khi biết rằng mình sắp được diện kiến Chariot du Nord, một anh linh Saber vĩ đại. Cô ấy sẽ là người sát cánh cùng Amanda trên chiến trường giành lấy Chén Thánh này. Chắc chắn là mình sẽ học được rất nhiều thứ bổ ích về kiếm đạo từ Servant này đây, mắt Amanda vẫn nhắm và miệng nhoẻn một nụ cười khi nghĩ đến việc đó.

Và rồi, cô cảm nhận được. Nó đang đến. Có gì đó đang đến! Khi cả tòa nhà rung lắc dữ dội, rồi đột nhiên dừng hẳn lại.

Nguồn sáng rực rỡ kia cũng dịu hẳn đi, để lại trong phòng là thứ ánh sáng màu xanh nước biển ấm áp dễ chịu.

Amanda chậm rãi mở mắt ra. Giây phút của sự thật đây rồi. Servant của mình chính là...

"..."

Khoan, khoan đã, là ai vậy?

Truyền thuyết kể rằng, vị anh linh Chariot du Nord có mái tóc và đôi mắt màu đỏ rực như lửa, nhưng cái người đứng trước mặt cô lại hoàn toàn chẳng có gì giống như vậy.

"Xin chào, có thể cho tôi hỏi, cô có phải là người đã triệu hồi tôi đến đây với tư cách là một Master của cuộc chiến Chén Thánh không?"

Amanda trơ mắt nhìn anh linh đứng trước mặt mình. Cô ấy có mái tóc gợn sóng màu bạch kim đan xen với những lọn vàng, đôi mắt màu xanh biếc như đại dương sâu thẳm, khuôn mặt cô toát lên vẻ anh minh chính trực, thật là một sắc đẹp khó rời mắt nổi. Cô ăn mặc theo kiểu Hy Lạp, với áo trong dài đến đầu gối màu đen và áo choàng có mũ màu trắng, chân mang cothurnus và trên tay cầm một cây quyền trượng với hình dáng là hai con rắn màu trắng xoắn vào nhau đang ngậm một viên ngọc pháp thuật màu xanh nước biển trên đỉnh đầu quyền trượng. Cả căn phòng lúc này vẫn tỏa ra một ánh sáng xanh dương dịu dàng.

"..."

"...Tôi có thể biết tên cô được chứ?" Servant kia vẫn tiếp tục hỏi.

"...Amanda O'Neill. Và ừ, tôi là Master của cô đây." Amanda thở dài.

Tuyệt. Làm thế quái nào mà vật tích của Chariot du Nord lại có thể triệu hồi ra cái người này nhỉ?

"Rất tốt. Tôi là Caster, tôi chưa từng nghĩ rằng mình sẽ được triệu hồi với tư cách là một anh linh, nhưng nếu Master đã gọi tôi, tôi sẽ sẵn sàng đáp lại."

Tuyệt, một Caster, tuyệt vời ông mặt giời luôn. Rồi giờ mình phải làm gì với một Caster đây? Mình muốn học đánh nhau cận chiến từ một bậc thầy kiếm thuật cơ mà.

"Ờm... Nói thật nha. Tôi không biết làm gì với cô hết."

Amanda dừng lại, hít một hơi thật dài để có thể tiếp tục.

"Vốn là tôi định triệu hồi một Saber cơ, rõ ràng là tôi đã chọn đúng vật tích rồi, vậy mà chả hiểu thế đéo nào cô lại hiện lên nữa. Cái kiểu đánh đấm của bọn Caster tôi không ưa, tôi cũng muốn được chiến đấu cùng Servant vĩ đại của mình để học hỏi kinh nghiệm cận chiến nên tôi chỉ muốn một Saber thôi, thậm chí là Lancer, Rider cũng được. Nhưng mà Chúa ơi, nhất định không phải Caster! Urghhhhhh." Amanda đi đi lại lại lòng vòng quanh Servant của mình mà rên rỉ.

"Thật ra thì tôi có thể sử dụng thành thạo tất cả pháp thuật hỗ trợ cấp cao để giúp cô trong trận chiến, nếu cô muốn được tham chiến đến thế." Servant tóc bạch kim vẫn từ tốn và kiên nhẫn giải thích.

"Ừ. Hay nhở. Tuyệt. Phép thuật hỗ trợ. Mạnh ghê luôn ahahahaha." Amanda cười nhạt, không cảm thấy có tí thuyết phục nào trong câu trả lời của Servant này.

"Vậy thì, xin thứ lỗi cho tôi, Master." Nói rồi, người kia lầm bầm, có vẻ như là đang đọc bùa chú cho phép thuật gì đó.

"Ể- Khoan đã... Từ từ có gì nói?" Amanda hoảng hốt khi thấy người kia tiến lại gần chỗ mình, tay cầm xuống phần phía dưới của quyền trượng.

Và tống cho Amanda một gậy vào bụng thật mạnh đến mức cô có cảm giác mình sắp chút nữa là nôn ra sàn.

"ARGH!!" Amanda nằm lăn lóc trên sàn ôm bụng, mắt nhắm tịt lại. "CÁI ĐÉO GÌ VẬY???"

Cô pháp sư tóc đỏ chưa bao giờ xếp mình vào dạng chân yếu tay mềm mà ngược lại, cô còn có khá nhiều kinh nghiệm chiến đấu, hay nói rõ hơn là kinh nghiệm bị đập, nhưng chưa bao giờ Amanda bị đánh đau đến khốn nạn thế này, dù là đối thủ của cô có mạnh đến mức nào đi chăng nữa. Đây không phải là sức mạnh của người bình thường, tuyệt đối không phải. Amanda chưa kịp phản ứng gì thêm thì đã thấy kẻ kia đang niệm thêm một thần chú mới. Không xong rồi, mình phải nhanh chóng sử dụng lệnh chú của mình để ngăn Servant điên khùng này lại trước khi quá trễ-

"Ơ?..." Amanda ngồi phắt dậy. Bỗng nhiên bao nhiêu đau đớn ban nãy đều tan biến không để lại một chút dư âm nào. "Ủa... Hết đau rồi? Hết hẳn luôn nè?"

"Giờ thì cô hiểu thêm về phép thuật của tôi rồi chứ, Master?" Caster vẫn điền đạm nói, quỳ một gối xuống và đưa tay ra để giúp Amanda đứng dậy.

Cô cũng cảm thấy hơi có lỗi khi phải sử dụng biện pháp mạnh như thế này để giải thích cho con người kia hiểu thêm về pháp thuật của mình. Nhưng thật sự thì Caster đã rất khó chịu khi Master xem thường pháp thuật của mình, một hậu duệ của gia tộc Cavendish. Nhà Cavendish có huyết thống pháp sư lâu đời đã được 1500 năm, cùng với nhiều cống hiến quan trọng trong lịch sử của thế giới pháp thuật. Không có pháp sư nào là không biết về nhà Cavendish. Là hậu duệ cuối cùng của gia tộc đáng tự hào này, Caster, không, Diana, phải có nhiệm vụ phải bảo vệ danh dự cho nhà Cavendish, dù là lúc còn sống hay đã chết.

"... Ban nãy... đều là phép thuật của cô sao?"

"Đúng vậy. Phép thuật hỗ trợ của tôi bao gồm các phép cường hóa thể lực, trị thương, vô hiệu hóa đối phương về thể lực lẫn ma lực. Và đó mới chỉ là phép thuật hỗ trợ, tôi còn thuần thạo cả các phép tấn công cấp cao, đặc biệt là các phép sử dụng nguyên tố nước-"

"Được rồi được rồi, tui hiểu rồi... " Amanda chen ngang trong khi vẫn phủi bớt bụi bặm trên quần áo mình xuống sau đợt dùng bản thân lau sàn vừa rồi, không phải vì cô chưa học được bài học của mình, mà chỉ là cô đang có một ý tưởng sáng lên trong đầu và cần một chút thời gian yên tĩnh để suy nghĩ.

"Xin thứ lỗi cho hành động khi nãy của tôi..."

"Hả? À, không sao đâu, chả đau lắm đâu." Amanda phẩy tay, vẫn giữ vẻ trầm ngâm ít khi thấy được ở cô pháp sư tóc đỏ này. "Nhưng tôi nghĩ là tôi biết phải làm gì rồi."

Đầu tiên nhất là phải đi viết đánh giá một sao cho thanh niên bán hàng rởm trên eBay cái đã, mặc dù Amanda tất nhiên biết rằng mua hàng online là một lựa chọn hơi mạo hiểm, nhưng cô cũng chẳng còn cách nào tốt hơn để tìm vật tích triệu hồi của Chariot du Nord vì cô đã tự tách mình ra khỏi thế giới ma thuật cách đây 2 năm rồi.

"Thật vậy sao?"

"Đúng. Đúng thế! Những gì cô cần là một cái tên, rồi vài ba bộ thường phục, và một đôi găng tay nữa!"

"Vâng?"

"-Và cô sẽ là Master của tôi, Saber!"

"Vâ- SAO CƠ!?"

"Nói thật nhé, tôi tham gia cái này là để đánh nhau. Đánh nhau theo kiểu đường đường chính chính mặt đối mặt ấy. Đối thủ lại là các anh linh huyền thoại, không được trực tiếp giao hữu với họ thì phí quá. Vậy nên bây giờ cô cứ sử dụng phép thuật của mình mà hỗ trợ tôi, giống kiểu một Master thiệt sự luôn, xong rồi tôi sẽ giả làm một Saber. Phép của cô giúp tôi đánh ngang tầm với các anh linh khác được mà, đúng hơm?" Amanda phấn khích giải thích, lần đầu tiên trong buổi gặp mặt cô cho phép mình nở một nụ cười thật tươi trên môi.

"... Thì đúng là tôi có thể làm như vậy thật đấy, nhưng như thế chẳng phải sẽ rất nguy hiểm cho Master sao? Tôi chưa từng thấy Master nào lại muốn thay Servant của mình chiến đấu cả..." Servant tóc bạch kim e ngại nói.

"Vậy càng tốt chớ sao, sẽ không ai ngờ trước được điều đó cả. Thậm chí nếu tôi có tử ẹo thì cô vẫn có thể đi tìm một Master mới."

"Không đời nào tôi để chuyện đó xảy ra!"

Amanda cười ra vẻ hài lòng, tay đặt lên vai của Caster vỗ nhẹ. "Giỏi, vậy thì cô chỉ cần đứng sau và làm nghĩa vụ của một Master, nếu có gì nguy hiểm cô hoàn toàn có thể trợ giúp tôi mà đúng không."

"À vâng, tất nhiên là vậy rồi, nhưng..."

Nhưng sao cô tin người quá vậy, là điều mà Servant kia thầm nghĩ nhưng chẳng nói ra ngoài.

"Tuyệt rồi, nào, giờ thì... bởi vì cô sẽ đóng giả làm Master của tôi, nên chúng ta sẽ cần một cái tên nhỉ... Tôi có thể gọi cô là gì đây?" Amanda thả mình xuống chiếc ghế sô pha sau lưng cô.

"Ừm... Tôi nghĩ Diana là được rồi."

"Diana... Diana... Diana... A! Diana Prince thì sao?"

"... Thì... nếu Master đã nói vậy... Được thôi, từ giờ tôi sẽ là Diana Prince." Servant tóc bạch kim nở một nụ cười hiền từ chấp thuận, khiến Amanda cảm thấy thật muốn tự vả mấy cái vì đã quên rằng con người đứng trước mặt mình lộng lẫy đến nhường nào.

Amanda O'Neill kiểm tra đồng hồ, lúc này đã là 8 giờ tối. Cô tự hỏi không biết rằng số phận của mình trong cuộc chiến Chén Thánh lần này sẽ ra sao, nhưng đối với một Servant như thế này, điều cần làm duy nhất bây giờ là...

"Nè, tôi xong cái này sẽ ra ngoài một chút. Cô không phiền đi với tôi chứ?"


	3. The First Week (1)

Amanda dùng một tay mở cánh cửa nhà của mình ra, tay kia của cô đang rất bận rộn trong việc cầm hai chiếc túi giấy mà cô vừa mang về trong chuyến đi vừa rồi. À không, phải nói là mua mới đúng chứ. Trên những chiếc túi giấy này là logo của những thương hiệu thời trang nổi tiếng khắp thế giới, và mặc dù Amanda chỉ cầm có hai túi, nhưng Diana thì lại khác, cô đang phải ôm gần mười túi trên người để Amanda có thể rảnh tay mà mở cửa cho cả hai vào nhà.

Chẳng hiểu nổi tại sao Master lại kéo mình đi mua sắm lúc 8 giờ tối trong khi đáng ra những gì cần làm là phải chuẩn bị cho cuộc chiến Chén Thánh mới phải.

"Tôi đang chuẩn bị cho cuộc chiến Chén Thánh đó~" Amanda nói trong một tông giọng vui vẻ hớn hở trong khi Diana vẫn chẳng hiểu chuyện gì đang xảy ra.

"Đi mua sắm quần áo... cũng là chuẩn bị cho cuộc chiến Chén Thánh sao?"

"Chứ sao nữa! Nghe nè, bởi vì cô sẽ đổi vai với tôi và trở thành một Master, cô cần phải có thường phục chứ, đúng không?"

"Thì... quả thật là vậy, nhưng mà cả gần mười túi đồ như thế này thì..."

"Sợ không đủ hả? Tại cũng trễ rồi mà cái khu trung tâm mua sắm đó là nơi gần nhất còn mở cửa chứ không tôi cũng không mua ở đó, xài đỡ đi."

"A... không phải vậy đâu Master."

Amanda ném phịch hai cái túi xuống sô pha ngay vừa vào nhà rồi ngồi ngay bên cạnh chúng, đoạn vỗ vỗ chỗ trống bên cạnh có ý bảo Diana cũng hãy để đống túi còn lại xuống đó.

"Được rồi, giờ thì cô đứng yên đó." Amanda ra lệnh cho Servant của mình. "Tốt, xoay một vòng xem nào."

"Chẳng phải chúng ta đã thử hết số đồ này ở các cửa hàng quần áo rồi sa-"

"A! Tôi biết thiếu cái gì rồi, xoay lưng lại đây nào." Nói rồi, Amanda rút từ một trong mấy cái túi giấy ra một chiếc ruy băng màu xanh hoàng gia và cẩn thận buộc nó lên tóc của Caster. "Ta-dah~"

Cô pháp sư tóc đỏ lùi lại một chút để ngắm nhìn Servant của mình trong bộ suit, áo vest, cravat và giày oxford màu trắng tinh rất vừa vặn, cùng với áo sơ mi, khăn choàng cổ và mái tóc ánh kim được buộc lên gọn gàng. Amanda tự hỏi không biết là do mình có gu thẩm mỹ tuyệt vời trong thời trang, hay là do con người này mặc cái gì cũng có thể đẹp lộng lẫy nữa.

"Master... Cô có kế hoạch gì cho cuộc chiến Chén Thánh chưa?" Caster không kềm được tò mò mà hỏi, đây hẳn là pháp sư lạ lùng nhất mà cô từng gặp. Mặc dù nếu thật lòng phải nói thì trong giới pháp sư cũng không ít người gàn dở, chỉ hy vọng rằng Master thực sự nghiêm túc về chuyện này.

"Có thì cứ cho là có đi, nhưng mà tôi muốn hỏi cô cái này trước." Amana đưa tay xoa cằm ra vẻ đăm chiêu, mắt lướt từ đầu xuống chân Diana đánh giá.

"Đây là lần đầu của cô phải không, Caster?"

Diana nhướng mày khó hiểu nhìn Amanda. "Xin lỗi, ý của Master là?"

"Mặc dù tôi không am hiểu gì lắm về lịch sử, nhưng do ban nãy cô có nói rằng "tôi chưa từng nghĩ rằng mình sẽ được triệu hồi với tư cách là một anh linh", nên tôi đoán đây chắc hẳn là lần đầu cô tham gia vào cuộc chiến Chén Thánh nhỉ?"

"À, vâng, quả đúng là vậy. Tôi là Diana Cavendish, hậu duệ cuối cùng của Beatrix Cavendish."

"Hể!? Nhà Cavendish nổi danh trong lịch sử giới pháp sư sao!?" Ra vậy, hèn gì có thể sử dụng những pháp thuật hỗ trợ cao cấp như vậy, Amanda cảm thán.

"Xin hãy nhẹ nhàng với tôi nhé, Master~" Người kia bỗng nhiên nở một nụ cười dịu dàng nhưng lại có chút gì đó xảo quyệt khiến Amanda cảm thấy khuôn mặt mình hơi nóng lên.

"C- Cô nên gọi tôi là Amanda đi, hoặc Saber cho quen miệng cũng được. Chứ mỗi lần cô gọi "Master, Master" nghe cứ kì kì sao sao ấy..."

"Vâng, Master."

Cố không lườm Servant của mình, Amanda lái hướng cuộc đối thoại sang một chủ để quan trọng hơn.

"Mặc dù tôi cũng ngứa tay ngứa chân lắm rồi nhưng có lẽ bây giờ phải gác việc gây sự với các Servant khác sang một bên. Trước khi tôi và cô hiểu rõ khả năng của nhau thì chúng ta nên hạn chế va chạm một chút."

"Hmm. Tôi nghĩ rằng chúng ta cũng nên tìm hiểu thêm về các Master tham dự lần này nữa."

Phải rồi nhỉ. Một cuộc chiến Chén Thánh sẽ có 7 Master, mỗi Master sẽ sở hữu một Servant. Các Master này thường là những người có huyết thống pháp sư từ các dòng họ lâu đời. Nhà O'Neill cũng là một trong số đó, nhưng bởi vì không đồng tình với cách sử dụng pháp thuật để trục lợi cho việc kinh doanh của gia đình, và cũng không muốn đại diện cho gia đình mình mà hy sinh bản thân chỉ để đem Chén Thánh về thực hiện điều ước cho bọn họ, nên Amanda từ lâu đã tự tách bản thân mình ra khỏi nhà O'Neill. Cho đến bây giờ thì chẳng ai có thể nghĩ Amanda O'Neill vẫn còn liên quan đến thế giới pháp thuật, chứ đừng nói đến chuyện tham gia cuộc chiến Chén Thánh, cả người trong nhà lẫn ngoài nhà đều như thế. Điều này cũng là lý do mà Amanda quyết định tráo đổi vị trí của mình với Servant.

"A, cái đó hả, để xem nào, tôi nghe đồn rằng lần này có khá nhiều Master trẻ tuổi đến từ học viện Luna Nova đấy. Cô nghĩ sao nếu như ngày mai chúng ta... đi dạo một vòng qua đó nhỉ, Master~"

Và nếu có cơ hội thì tiện thể nhìn chúng nó cấu xé lẫn nhau luôn, Amanda nở một nụ cười đắc chí.


	4. The First Week (2)

"Hể, dzậy nghĩa là tuần đầu tiên chúng ta sẽ ngồi chơi xơi nước hổng làm gì hết hở?"

Atsuko Kagari ngồi khoanh chân trên giường trong phòng mình, biểu cảm có hơi chút thất vọng khi nghe lời đề nghị từ Servant tóc màu xanh đậm. Đã hai tiếng trôi qua kể từ khi Akko triệu hồi được Servant của mình, một Caster tự xưng là Ursula Callistis, nhưng họ chỉ ngồi trong phòng làm quen và nói chuyện phiếm.

"Không có chuyện ngồi chơi xơi nước đâu." Servant tóc màu xanh đậm thở dài. "Chúng ta sẽ phải tập luyện rất nhiều đó! Chẳng phải em vừa nói với chị là đến những thứ cơ bản về pháp thuật em còn chẳng biết hay sao? Em phải tìm hiểu đi."

"Hể... Nhưng mà em muốn nhanh nhanh được gặp Chariot cơ~"

"..."

"Mà nè Caster, có thứ này em hông hiểu lắm..." Akko ngập ngừng một lúc để suy nghĩ, cố gắng sắp xếp lại chuỗi sự kiện đã dẫn cô đến hoàn cảnh này.

Akko chỉ mới 8 tuổi khi cô nhặt được một thứ có hình dáng như cây gậy màu vàng óng ánh vào chín năm trước, và điều đó đã hoàn toàn thay đổi cuộc đời cô. Akko cảm nhận được một liên kết, một liên kết giữa cô và chủ nhân của cây gậy này nhờ vào những hình ảnh và giấc mơ thoáng qua khi cô tiếp xúc với nó. Có lẽ những hình ảnh và giấc mơ kia chính là những hồi ức của cô ấy, vị anh hùng với mái tóc và đôi mắt rực lửa luôn mang niềm vui đến cho mọi người bằng pháp thuật và sức mạnh của mình.

Phải mất rất nhiều năm Akko mới tìm và đọc hết tất cả những gì cô có thể về Chariot. Thật lạ thay, là mặc dù việc đọc sách chưa bao giờ có sức hút với Akko, ngay cả khi đó là những bộ tiểu thuyết bán chạy nhất mọi thời đại dành cho lứa tuổi thanh thiếu niên như tác phẩm Night Fall mà cô bạn thân ở trường của Akko đã giới thiệu, nhưng những quyển sách viết về Chariot du Nord thì lại khác. Những từ ngữ và câu chữ bỗng trở nên vô cùng sống động và lôi cuốn, chúng liên kết và phối hợp với những mảnh hồi ức mà Akko được thấy qua những giấc mơ đã mang cô hòa vào cuộc phiêu lưu mang niềm vui đến cho mọi người của Chariot.

Đây quả là định mệnh, Akko nghĩ. Từ khi cô nhặt được cây gậy kia, rồi tìm hiểu rất nhiều về Chariot, rồi đến khi cô gặp được Lotte Yanson, một người bạn thân có dòng dõi pháp sư tại trung học phổ thông Luna Nova, người đã giải thích cho cô rất nhiều thứ về việc cây gậy kia chính là quyền trượng Claiomh Solais, về Chariot du Nord, về các anh linh và cuộc chiến Chén Thánh, và cho đến ngày hôm nay, khi Akko đã chính thức là một Master trên con đường giành lấy Chén Thánh để thực hiện giấc mơ của mình. Tất cả, như là được sắp đặt sẵn ngay từ ban đầu, thật hoàn hảo, thật suôn sẻ.

"Akko? Em định hỏi chị chuyện gì đấy?"

À, ngoại trừ chuyện này. Akko tự nhắc mình nhớ. Không sao không sao, mình nhất định sẽ gặp được Chariot nếu mình cố gắng hết sức trong cuộc chiến Chén Thánh lần này mà.

"À... Chỉ là, rõ ràng là lúc em làm nghi thức triệu hồi em đã theo sát hướng dẫn trong sách lắm, rồi lại còn có quyền trượng Claiomh Solais làm vật dẫn nữa! Đ- Đáng ra em phải triệu hồi được Chariot du Nord chứ nhỉ... Nh- Nhưng mà không phải là em có ý chê bai gì chị đâu nha!"

"Ế- Ồ... Chuyện này hả... Chuyện này thì chị nghĩ là... là... là tại em xài hàng dỏm á! Đúng rồi, nhất định cái gậy kia chỉ là mấy món đồ nhái thôi! Claiomh Solais hàng thiệt là phải có 7 viên ngọc cơ- Á!" Caster đột ngột im bặt khi nhận ra mình vừa nói hớ.

"..."

"..."

"Phải rồi! Hình vẽ Claiomh Solais trong mấy quyển sách em đọc cũng có 7 viên ngọc á! Chị cũng đọc sách về Chariot rồi sao, Caster?"

"Ừ... Đ- Đúng rồi! Ch- Chị đã đọc được ở đâu đó ấy! Chắc chắn là vậy!!"

Tuyệt. Giỏi lắm. Sống đi chết lại bao nhiêu lần, diệt bao quân thù lập bao chiến công nhưng mình vẫn chẳng nói dối tốt hơn tí nào. Cũng may mà con bé này nó... Nghĩ đến đây, Servant tóc xanh thở dài dùng tay vuốt mặt. Cô cũng cảm thấy có lỗi với Master lắm khi phải nói dối con bé về thân phận thật sự của mình. Nhưng sau những gì mà Chariot đã làm ở trận chiến lần trước, có lẽ không để Akko biết cô là ai lại tốt hơn.

Đó là lý do mà Chariot ở đây, chọn cho mình một ngoại hình khác hẳn với mái tóc màu xanh dương buộc thấp để trên vai phải cùng với một chiếc váy bóng đèn màu xanh đen điểm họa tiết hình ngọn lửa màu đỏ, tự xưng mình là một Caster mang tên Ursula Callistis chứ không phải là Chariot du Nord, một Saber đúng như cô đã được triệu hồi bởi Akko.

"Mà, tạm gác chuyện đó sang một bên đi! Em đi ngủ đây! Ngày mai em còn phải đi học nữa! Chúc ngủ ngon, Caster!" Nói rồi Akko nhanh chóng tắt đèn lăn vèo lên giường ngủ ngay khi vừa dứt câu chưa đầy một phút.

Quả là một cô bé với trái tim thuần khiết. Mình không còn xứng đáng với lòng hâm mộ của cô bé này nữa, Chariot tự nhủ rồi trở về trạng thái linh hồn.

"Chúc ngủ ngon, Akko..."


	5. Zero (1)

...

Lạ thật đấy? Thậm chí khi cơ thể của Chariot không phải là thật mà chỉ là linh cơ từ chén thánh, cô vẫn có thể cảm nhận cơn thịnh nộ của mình rõ ràng đến thế. Cơn giận sôi sục trong từng mạch máu như đe dọa sẽ khiến linh cơ này bùng nổ bất cứ lúc nào.

"TẠI SAO!?" Tiếng gào của Chariot xé tan sự yên tĩnh của Wedinburgh trong màn đêm dày đặc đen kịt bao phủ hai người họ. "CẬU ĐÂU CẦN PHẢI LÀM VẬY CHỨ??"

 _Mình biết. Mình cũng không nghĩ mọi chuyện sẽ trở nên như thế này. Đây không phải là kế hoạch ban đầu của mình._ Đó là những gì người đối diện muốn nói với Chariot, nhưng cô không thể, không thể lên tiếng bào chữa cho hành động sai trái này được nữa, vì dù là vô tình hay hữu ý, Croix cũng đã tước đi mạng sống của cả hai vị Master kia bằng chính đôi tay mình. Master của Chariot và của bản thân cô.

A, trớ trêu làm sao. Mặc dù Chariot tỏ vẻ tức giận là thế, nhưng đôi mắt cô ấy, khi Croix nhìn thẳng vào sâu trong đôi mắt đỏ rực ấy, tất cả cô cảm nhận được chỉ là nỗi buồn và sự thất vọng của Chariot mà thôi.

Là do Chariot, hay là do cô chỉ thấy những gì mình muốn thấy?

Người phụ nữ tóc màu tím hoa oải hương chỉ đứng lặng đó. Khuôn mặt cô bày ra một nụ cười cay đắng. Thay vì nói những điều vô ích, đôi co về những điều không thể làm lại được nữa, chi bằng hãy quyết định mọi thứ tại đây và nhanh chóng kết thúc nỗi đau của cả Chariot cùng bản thân cô giống như dự định ban đầu đi.

"TRẢ LỜI MÌNH ĐI! CROIX!!" Thanh kiếm trong tay Chariot đã được giương lên trước yêu cầu cho một lời giải thích từ Croix của cô, mặc dù anh linh tóc đỏ cũng chẳng biết rằng mình có sẵn sàng thấu hiểu cho đối phương hay không nữa.

Năng lượng phép thuật cuồn cuộn vần vũ, nhảy múa trên lưỡi gươm màu vàng nhạt trên tay cô, khiến cho toàn thân và xung quanh Chariot sáng rực giữa màn đêm u tối. Đây chính là Claíomh Solais –bảo khí của Chariot du Noid, hay còn được nhân gian thường gọi với cái tên "Thanh kiếm của Ánh sáng".

_Ồ. Hóa ra là, mọi chuyện rồi cũng phải đến nước này sao?_

"Cô sẽ không hiểu đâu. Saber." Cuối cùng Croix cũng tìm thấy giọng nói của mình mà đáp lại Chariot. Nhưng sự lạnh lùng sắc lẹm trong tông giọng cô cùng cách gọi tên trường phái như hai kẻ xa lạ trên chiến trường lại khiến Chariot phải rùng mình.

Croix cũng chuẩn bị hỏa lực của bản thân. Hàng ngàn khối lập phương xuất hiện từ tay cô, dàn trận chi chít trên bầu trời, rồi trong giây lát đã tập hợp thành một quả tên lửa khổng lồ, sẵn sàng đợi lệnh để hủy diệt bất cứ thứ gì to gan ngáng đường chủ nhân nó. Và đây chính là Magitronics –thành quả, nghiên cứu, công trình cả một cuộc đời và là thứ làm nên tên tuổi của Croix Meridies, nay đã trở thành bảo khí lợi hại của cô.

_Không sao đâu Chariot. Mình sẽ chiến thắng. Mình sẽ đánh bại cậu. Rồi sử dụng điều ước mà Chén Thánh ban tặng để mang hai chúng ta lại gần nhau, một lần nữa._

Và thế rồi, cả hai người họ lao vào nhau. Hai món bảo khí cùng hai Servant được cho là mạnh nhất trong Cuộc chiến Chén Thánh lần này, xung đột.

Đưa mọi thứ trở về hư không.

...

Zero.

...


	6. Zero (2): Back to Zero

Trước khi hiểu được chuyện gì sắp sửa xảy ra với thành phố nơi họ đang giao tranh, hãy cùng nói về nguồn gốc câu chuyện của hai người bọn họ, để hiểu được bản chất phép thuật của hai món bảo khí, Claíomh Solais và Magitronics.

Chariot du Nord và Croix Meridies từng là hai học viên pháp sư học chung một khóa tại Tháp Đồng Hồ nước Anh vài trăm năm về trước. Trong khi Chariot du Nord mong muốn mang niềm vui đến cho mọi người bằng pháp thuật của mình, một lý tưởng viễn vông và trẻ con với giới pháp sư, thì Croix Meridies lại mong muốn mở ra con đường dẫn đến Căn Nguyên. Họ từng là đôi bạn thân thiết mặc dù có nhiều sự khác biệt về tính cách, quan điểm hay về trình độ học vấn. Croix Meridies là người đứng đầu khóa học và là người có thành tích xuất sắc nhất trong số tất cả các học viên từng được đào tạo tại Tháp Đồng Hồ, cô đã được mệnh danh là thiên tài nhỏ tuổi và là ngọn đuốc sáng dẫn đường cho thế hệ pháp sư tương lai. Trong khi đó, Chariot du Nord chỉ là một học sinh trung bình, cùng danh tiếng không mấy tốt đẹp với đội ngũ giáo viên lẫn bạn cùng khoá do tính tình trên mây và vì cô ưa chuộng các trường phái pháp thuật biểu diễn hơn các môn học chính quy. 

Sự đối nghịch ở vị trí của cả hai rõ ràng tới mức đến bản thân Chariot cũng nhận ra điều đó. Cô không có lời nào diễn tả sự biết ơn của mình với Croix, mặc dù người kia cứ hết mực bảo cô không nên cảm thấy biết ơn chỉ vì ai đó quyết định làm bạn với cô một cách tự nguyện. Quãng thời gian vui vẻ bên Croix có thể nói là quãng thời gian đẹp và đáng nhớ nhất cuộc đời Chariot. Dù rằng sau này chuyện gì có xảy ra, Chariot vẫn vô cùng trân quý quãng thời gian ấy và chưa bao giờ nghĩ rằng phải chi cô đừng gặp Croix. 

Nếu có điều ước gì cô muốn biến thành hiện thực, có lẽ là ước sao cho họ được mãi mãi hạnh phúc bên nhau.

Điều mà khi còn sống hai người họ đã không thể thực hiện được. 

Chariot không thể quên được, cái ngày định mệnh cuộc đời cô thay đổi hoàn toàn, từ một học viên vô danh tiểu tốt trong Tháp Đồng Hồ bỗng chốc trở thành người được chọn bởi thánh khí của vua Arthur –Claíomh Solais, hay còn được nhân gian gọi là Thanh Gươm Ánh Sáng.

Là nguyên bản, là đồ thật, là vật tích quý báu có một không hai mà vua Arthur từng rút ra từ trong phiến đá. Không phải ngài đã chọn thanh gươm này cho mình, mà là thanh gương này đã chọn ngài làm chủ nhân nó. Cũng giống như Chariot lúc ấy. Cô tuyệt nhiên không tài nào hiểu nổi lý do vì sao mình lại trở thành người được chọn. Không một giây phút nào trong cuộc đời mình Chariot cảm thấy bản thân là một người tài giỏi hay đặc biệt, nhưng sự thật cô được chọn bởi món vũ khí huyền thoại thiêng liêng này vẫn không thay đổi. Không ai có thể chạm vào nó ngoài cô, cây quyền trượng tưởng chừng vô danh Chariot đã mang đến cho Croix xem thử, nhưng kết quả là khi Croix định chạm vào nó cô liền bị một luồng điện rất mạnh giật đau điếng tê tái hết toàn thân rồi lăn ra bất tỉnh khiến Chariot được một phen hoảng hồn hoảng vía. Những kẻ cố gắng giành lấy nó từ tay cô dù là ai cũng chịu chung số phận. Càng cố gắng định đoạt nó, càng bị nó phản kháng dữ dội. Cứ như có một linh hồn đang ngự trị trong thanh kiếm này vậy, và nó muốn khẳng định rằng chỉ một mình Chariot là người được chọn chứ không ai khác.

Chấp nhận trở thành chủ nhân của Claíomh Solais, Chariot đã cùng nó chu du đi khắp mọi nơi trên thế giới, mang niềm vui đến cho nhân loại qua những buổi biểu diễn pháp thuật đầy màu sắc hy vọng của cô. Không chỉ dừng lại ở đó, cô còn sử dụng pháp thuật của mình để giúp đỡ người hoạn nạn khốn khó. Cô có cảm giác cuộc sống của mình đẹp như mơ vậy. Cái tên Chariot du Nord nổi lên như cồn. Bản thân cô pháp sư tóc đỏ cũng tìm được cho mình thêm vô vàn kẻ thù khác, những kẻ muốn chiếm đoạt Claíomh Solais vì mục đích xấu, những kẻ vì ghen tức với cô mà muốn hủy hoại cô, những kẻ tiếp cận cô chỉ vì muốn lợi dụng quyền năng cô có trong tay, tất cả đều thất bại trong việc lung lay ý chí Chariot

Người duy nhất làm được điều đó chỉ có người bạn thân mà Chariot yêu quý nhất cuộc đời cô.

Thời điểm mà mối quan hệ của họ đổ vỡ, Chariot đã luôn tự trách bản thân mình. Là Chariot vô tâm, là Chariot không để ý đến cảm xúc của Croix, là Chariot đã không chịu hiểu và lắng nghe những gì Croix đã cố gắng nói với cô, là Chariot quá mải mê chìm đắm trong thành công và vinh quang mà bỏ rơi người luôn bên cạnh cô lại phía sau. Là Chariot đã ngu ngốc như thế vậy nên mới đánh mất người ấy.

Croix sau cuộc chia ly với Chariot đã chuyển hướng theo đuổi nghiên cứu và phát triển pháp thuật kết hợp với khoa học hiện đại rồi trở thành Lord của khoa Pháp thuật Hiện đại trong Tháp Đồng Hồ. Vị pháp sư tóc màu tím hoa oải hương từng mang tiếng là người kém giao tiếp giờ đây lại trở thành một giảng viên lôi cuốn và một vị Lord được mọi người yêu mến. Nghiên cứu tạo nên tên tuổi của Croix chính là Magitronics, các thiết bị điện tử có chức năng pháp thuật, là sự kết hợp hoàn hảo và hài hòa giữa công nghệ hiện đại và pháp thuật truyền thống.

Trong khi bảo khí của Chariot du Nord, Claíomh Solais, sử dụng một loại ma thuật gọi là Dream Fuel Spirit, thì bảo khí của Croix Meridies, Magitronics, lại sử dụng một loại ma thuật tương tự như bảo khí của Chariot mang tên Noir Fuel Spirit.

Trong khi Dream Fuel Spirit sử dụng mơ ước mà nó hấp thụ được từ con người xung quanh để chuyển hóa thành năng lượng cho Chariot sử dụng, thì Noir Fuel Spirit lại sử dụng cảm xúc mà nó hấp thụ được từ con người xung quanh để chuyển hóa thành năng lượng cho Croix sử dụng.

Chariot chưa bao giờ thật sự biết chuyện gì đã xảy ra sau khi hai món bảo khí va chạm nhau, cho đến khi Kagari Atsuko triệu hồi cô cho Cuộc Chiến Chén Thánh lần thứ 13, và đó là lúc cô phát hiện ra xung khắc pháp thuật của họ đã san bằng một phần san bằng một phần của khu phố hôm ấy. Thật bi hài khi mà nơi Akko triệu hồi Chariot cũng chính là nơi giao chiến của Chariot và Croix năm xưa, là nơi mà họ đã biến thành bình địa, và có lẽ cũng đã tước đi bao nhiêu sinh mạng trong khu vực ấy nữa.

“Caster…”

“Caster! Chị có nghe em nói gì không thế?” Akko nhún nhảy giậm chân tại chỗ như thể làm vậy sẽ khiến Servant chú ý đến cô hơn.

“A- À, xin lỗi Akko, chị chỉ đang suy nghĩ một chút thôi… Em vừa nói gì đấy?” Chariot chợt nhận ra rằng cô đã hoàn toàn mất tập trung và đứng yên như trời trồng từ nãy đến giờ.

“Em vừa hỏi là, tại sao chị lại bắt em luyện pháp thuật trong khi chị mới là người chiến đấu?... Chẳng phải giờ này tụi mình nên đi loại bớt các đối thủ khác trong cuộc chiến à!? Đã hai tuần rồi mà tụi mình chưa được quẩy ớ!”

“Akko…” Chariot thở dài, hai tay chống hông mà lắc đầu. Cô luôn nghĩ Akko là một đứa trẻ dễ thương trong sáng nhưng đồng thời cũng ngây thơ một cách quá đáng. “Cuộc Chiến Chén Thánh là một nơi đầy rẫy hiểm nguy, sẽ có những lúc chị không thể bảo vệ em đâu Akko.”

“Nhưng mà! Đã hai tuần chúng ta chẳng làm gì rồi…”

“Chị biết, nhưng chúng ta phải kiên nhẫn một chút...” Chariot ngừng một hồi lâu, ký ức kinh hoàng khi người bạn thân cô yêu thương tin tưởng bấy lâu nay ra tay hạ sát hai vị Master lại ùa về, và sự thật rằng một Master trẻ tuổi hồn nhiên như Akko cũng có thể chịu chung số phận đó khiến cho sống mũi cô bỗng nhiên cay xộc. “Em… không tưởng tượng được những gì con người ta có thể làm để đạt được mục đích của họ đâu.”

"Không sao đâu, nhất định là chúng ta sẽ chiến thắng mà! Một con tim tràn đầy niềm tin chính là phép thuật của em đó!" Cô pháp sư trẻ tuổi tươi cười. 

Nhưng vị Servant của cô thì không.

Ngay lúc này, Chariot có cảm giác như cả vũ trụ, Chén Thánh, và Croix Meridies đang cười nhạo cô, bởi những lý tưởng xưa kia của cô giờ đây lại được vị chủ nhân mới này nhắc lại chính xác từng chữ một, chỉ có điều Chariot đã không còn tin vào chúng nữa. Khi Croix gọi lý tưởng của cô là trẻ con, vô căn cứ và ngây thơ, Chariot nào có tin, để rồi cuối cùng kẻ chứng minh cho cô hiểu điều đó không ai khác lại chính là Croix. Servant tóc xanh chỉ có thể im lặng, môi cô mím chặt thành một đường thẳng, một thoáng sợ hãi bối rối hiện lên trong đôi mắt cô, nhưng đã nhanh chóng được chủ nhân của nó dùng hành động đẩy cặp kính tròn trên mũi lên để che đậy cảm xúc này lại. 

"Akko này… chị hỏi em một chuyện được chứ?" Chariot nói chậm rãi, chất giọng bình tĩnh, ngang đều không cảm xúc khiến bản thân cô cũng phải ngạc nhiên. 

"Vâng ạ?" 

"Vì sao em lại tham gia cuộc chiến này? Có phải chỉ đơn giản là vì muốn được gặp vị anh hùng mang tên Chariot du Nord thôi hay không?" 

"Tất nhiên là thế rồi!" Akko trả lời ngay sau khi Chariot vừa dứt câu hỏi của cô. "Chariot là anh hùng của lòng em mà! Em cũng muốn được mang niềm vui đến cho mọi người như chị ấy, nhưng em không biết phải làm thế nào. Nếu là Chariot, chắc chắn chị ấy sẽ có câu trả lời!" 

“...” Những lời Akko khiến vị Caster cảm thấy cổ họng mình nghẹn lại. Sau tất cả những gì cô đã làm, những lỗi lầm cô phạm phải, những ước mơ cô đã cướp đi, vẫn có một đứa trẻ hoàn toàn tin tưởng ngưỡng mộ cô như thế này. Chariot cảm thấy mình thực không xứng đáng với tình cảm chân thành này của Akko. 

“Akko, chị chưa bao giờ gặp Chariot du Nord, cũng chẳng biết cô ấy là người như thế nào, nhưng cá nhân chị nghĩ, câu trả lời đã nằm trong bản thân em rồi. Em chính là một phép màu.” Chariot nói, đôi mắt và chất giọng cô không có gì ngoài sự chân thật.

“Em…”

Có thể khiến một người như Kagari Atsuko không nói nên lời chắc chắn là một trong những điều kì diệu nhất từng xảy ra trên thế giới này. 

"Cảm ơn chị vì đã tin tưởng em!" Akko nói lớn, đoạn nhào vào ôm chầm lấy Servant tóc xanh khiến đối phương chút nữa là mất thăng bằng mà ngã ngửa. "Nhất định, nhất định chúng ta sẽ chiến thắng cuộc chiến này! Khi ấy em sẽ giới thiệu Chariot cho chị!" 

Mặc dù chẳng muốn nghĩ đến lúc phải nói cho Akko biết về thân phận thật sự của mình chút nào, nhưng Chariot không thể không mỉm cười khi nghe Master nói những điều hết sức hồn nhiên ngây thơ mà tràn đầy hy vọng như vậy.

“Được rồi, chiến thắng không tự nhiên mà đến đâu Akko, chúng ta nên quay lại luyện tập nào.”

“Ểểểểểh? Nhưng nó chán~ Ít ra chị cũng chỉ em mấy chiêu tấn công đi chứ phòng thủ hoài buồn chết.”

“Không hoàn thành sớm là không được đi ăn tối đâu đó~” Chariot cười hiền dịu nhìn cô pháp sư nhỏ tuổi rồi nhẹ nhàng xoa đầu em.

“A phải rồi! Nhanh nhanh còn đi ăn nào Caster!”


End file.
